


Heat

by WolfStar4



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bondage, Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar4/pseuds/WolfStar4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalee goes into heat and needs Monroe to fulfill her biological imperative.<br/>Smut, language, and playing fast and loose with Wesen biology and lore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but a dirty mind.  
> NBC Universal owns all. 
> 
> Originally posted on ffnet May 2013.

"Beautiful," Monroe said to himself as he inspected the mechanism. He carefully closed the pocket watch and wound it. But it still wouldn't work! What was he doing wrong? He sighed and opened it back up. He was so engrossed in his work that he barely heard Rosalee come home. He vaguely heard the key in the lock in his deep concentration, but he could smell her. Something didn't smell quite right, but it was her. He needed to get this clock ticking, damnit!

Rosalee stood in the doorway, watching her husband of three months tinkering. She could see by his posture that he was frustrated, and she could smell the stress in the room. He was so tense, concentrating so deeply. But whatever he was working on would have to wait. She slunk up behind him and planted a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Hi," she responded patiently, trailing a line of kisses down his neck, "what's wrong?"

"I spent all day installing new mechanisms in this thing, everything looked perfect, and it still won't tick. I don't know what I'm missing!" He took his magnifiers off and rubbed his eyes. "I have to call the guy tomorrow, and I would prefer to tell him it was working after investing so much in new parts."

"Maybe you just need a break," the Fuchsbau purred into her lover's ear. "Maybe I can help you work out some tension?"

"No, I…", he sighed. He hated denying his Queen anything. Especially sex. Especially when she was initiating. But he really wanted to figure out what was going on with this stupid watch. Now he was very frustrated. He looked up to catch the tail end of a Woge. She was frustrated about something, too, but it would have to wait. "I'm sorry, honey, I…"

"Let me make you some tea," she cut him off coldly. She was up to something, but he didn't have time to figure out what. He wanted to go to bed tonight with a functional watch.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalee paced the kitchen waiting for the water to boil. A logical, quiet voice told her she shouldn't be mad at him. SHE had forgotten to tell him about the Entzünden. There was a sort of weird evolutionary trigger: every other year, sexually active female Fuchsbau enter into a state very similar to being in heat. It usually hit without much warning, but when it did, the female Fuchsbau would stop at nothing until she had mated to her satisfaction. The intent would obviously be to produce children, so she would have to take the bitter herbs… but they had talked about trying to have kids… but this was too soon, they weren't ready… but… but… The logical voice was shouted down by the fire in her loins. She NEEDED him. He was her husband, it was his duty to satisfy her. It was his duty to make her a mother. Even though she had seen him in a childbirth situation, it would be different if it was his kit. Or pup? What did Blutbaden call their young? For that matter, did Blutbaden females go through the Entzünden? There wasn't usually a lot of interspecies dialogue concerning matters of sex and child-rearing. If she can ever find the opening in a conversation with another species, maybe she should ask. But not now. If he wouldn't give her what she needed, she would have to take it by force. She added the leaves to the water. If he hadn't noticed the metric ton of pheromones she was releasing, he certainly wouldn't notice if his tea smelled funny. She only hoped she'd calculated the dosage correctly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They had been dating for a while when they finally decided it was time to express their love sexually. Both had felt that the other was reluctant, for good reason. Both had pasts they would rather forget, including people they wished they hadn't shared themselves with. But that night, in the house they now shared, Monroe had made a wonderful dinner. Nick and Juliette had finally gotten themselves figured out, so Nick wouldn't come bursting in, but they both turned off their phones, just in case. They had been very hesitant with each other. It started with a kiss. The kiss deepened until they remembered this thing called air would probably help. Monroe had shakily removed his shirt and helped her remove hers. He was clearly worried, because he had told her about the last time, with Angelina, and he had eaten a rabbit. He still felt guilt for that. She hadn't been with a man in a long time. The funny thing about the Entzünden was that if you hadn't been sexually active in a certain amount of time since your previous, it would skip that year. Very strange, evolutionarily speaking, but it made sense; only Fuchsbau who were already sexually active would be driven almost insane by their lust, preferably those in stable relationships who were ready for Kits. She had missed at least two Entzünden when they made love.

Yes, that night they made love. There had been seemingly a thousand kisses shared when Rosalee took charge and loosened his belt. In one swift movement he was before her in his boxers and socks. She instinctively grabbed at his crotch and felt him through the silky material. She gasped- his was the biggest she'd ever felt. Long, thick. Solid. And impossibly hard under her fingers. He shuddered.

"Uh, yeah, we Blutbaden tend to be a little, uh, bigger." He was so cute when he stammered, but he wasn't looking into her eyes. She touched his face with her other hand. He looked into her eyes and she saw a flash of red in the hazel. He was trying to control himself. He really was a gentleman, wasn't he?

She made sure he was looking into her eyes when she removed the rest of her clothes; first her jeans. Then her bra. Then finally her panties. She remembered musing to herself about them being called "panties" because they make the men so hot, they have to pant like dogs. She was completely naked before him; he still had the silky boxers. He made a move to remove them, but she stopped him. She wanted to do this, to show him how much she wanted it.

His cock was a sight to behold. It looked even larger than it had felt. She took it into her hands and instinctively started stroking. It looked delicious; she had to have a taste. Without any warning, she put her mouth around it and took as much of it as she could. She could tell she didn't have very much in her mouth, but it was enough to make him groan. She released him long enough to let him sit on the bed before she attacked again. He tasted so good. Better than any man she'd ever tasted. It was like a Monroe-flavored lollipop, and she could lick it for the rest of her life. He moaned and ran his fingers through her hair. After a few minutes his hand lifted her chin, forcing her to release him.

"What?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"You're quite enthusiastic, aren't you?" He replied as if he were stuck in the best dream ever and he was sure someone was going to wake him up.

"Do you have a better idea?" She felt like daring him to see what he would do. Almost as soon as she said it, she found herself on her back on the bed. He was kissing her neck while caressing her breasts. He trailed the kisses down and his hands led the way. His facial hair felt electrifying against her skin. And he wasn't stopping. Wait, was he going to…

Oh God, he was. He was an excellent kisser, but that was nothing compared to what he could do to her other lips. She moaned loudly and ran her hands through his hair. She had never come from cunnilingus before. His skilled tongue flicked and stroked the right places while stealing nips are her clit. She couldn't describe it. He ate her with a great gusto, gorging himself on her juices.

After she had come for him, he came back up to her level. "I'm sorry," he said, "you taste better than any woman I've ever tasted. It's like the best candy I could imagine." He kissed her lips, and she was surprised to taste herself. Actually, that part didn't surprise her; the part that surprised her was that she, too, could taste the sweetness he tasted. Strange…

"Your cock tastes like candy, too…: she muttered. He stopped kissing her neck and stared at her.

"Do you think this means…" he trailed off, looking conflicted, like the thing he was thinking was completely impossible.

She had been thinking the same thing. Certain types of Wesen, especially of the Canid sort, which included both Fuchsbau and Blutbaden, had a way of knowing if someone was their ideal mate- the partners' pheromones, when kicked into gear and mixed, made their mate taste deliciously, addictively sweet.

Monroe leaned up on his elbow, and took her hand into hers. He looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "I love you. I truly do."

"I love you, too. Now please, make love to me." She hadn't intended it beg; it just came out that way. He went to switch off the light, but she stopped him. "No. I want to see you, and I want you to see me."

He climbed on top of her. He reached down to make sure she was ready (she was more than ready). He then took her hand and placed it on his throbbing cock. "Guide my way," he whispered as he braced himself on the bed. She stole one more stroke before she guided him inside.

Their foreplay had loosened her up considerably, as had the possible revelation they were likely ideally matched. However, she was still not used to anyone that size. He was gentle and slow, but he was still stretching her. It stung a little, but she kept pace and eventually the pain started giving way to pleasure. She got to know every inch of him that night, running her nails down his body. She came twice more before he succumbed to the pleasure. He later explained his diet, Pilates, and yoga helped his stamina. They rested for a few minutes, showering each other with more sweet kisses before they mounted each other again. They made love until the dawn, when they peacefully fell asleep in each other's arms.

Rosalee smiled at the memory as she took a small vial from her bag and emptied the contents into his tea. But tonight she wasn't looking for making love.

Tonight she was looking to fuck him senseless.


	4. Chapter 4

Monroe was even more tense when she brought him the tea. This wouldn't do at all. He accepted it and took a rather large gulp. As she had hoped, the stress caused him to not notice the tea smelled and tasted a little funny. He hunched over his desk muttering to himself, sounding almost like he was begging the watch to tell him its secrets. The watch remained silent, and not a tick was heard still. Rosalee watched him intensely. She didn't dare leave; she was by no means a petite woman, but she didn't relish the idea of dragging him to bed. Not when there were other considerations. And she wanted him conscious as much as she needed sex, she wasn't willing to stoop to raping her husband. He would understand. Probably. He was pretty well versed in the ways of the Wesen world. Maybe he even knew about the Entzünden…

She didn't have to wait very long. In a few minutes (that seemed like an eternity), his shoulders slumped. He took off his glasses again and rubbed his eyes. He yawned. He looked groggy. She went to his side. He looked surprised, like she had just appeared out of nowhere instead of the fact that she had never left.

"Let's get you to bed."

"Okay…" She walked him up the stairs to their room and sat him on the bed. She took off his shoes and socks, and he laid back.

"Goodnight," he said. He sounded like a child. When she looked up again, he was out. She only had a few minutes before he would wake back up. And if she had calculated the dosage he wouldn't be cloudy or groggy and he'd be ready to go. Once she got him into the state she wanted, she needed to get herself into the state she wanted… She hoped he would enjoy this as much as she was going to…


	5. Chapter 5

They had been living together for a while and Monroe had insisted on having a Halloween party. He loved Halloween, and Rosalee loved to see the sparkle in his eyes when he was decorating the house. They invited Nick and Juliette, Hank, Bud the Eisbiber and his wife Phoebe, Captain Renard, and some other local Wesen. It was a costume party, and, although they initially disagreed on what they wanted to do (neither had ever done a couple's costume before), they decided it would be fun to be Gomez and Morticia Addams after seeing a rerun on TV. Monroe had made a comment about how he loved the dynamic between the two of them, and that their relationship seemed truly special. They had been able to find most of the things they needed at local thrift shops. When he walked in, with his hair slicked back and a huge cigar in his teeth, it had taken all of her strength to not just cancel the party and spend the night upstairs, just the two of them, role playing. He likewise had been very noticeably excited by her form-fitting black dress and pale makeup… but they couldn't cancel so suddenly…

The evening was going well when Monroe had cut the music and raised his glass, which contained pumpkin juice mixed with vodka.

"I'd like to thank all of you for being here tonight, because I am about to do possibly the stupidest and most embarrassing thing I have ever done…" He stepped closer to Rosalee and fumbled around in his pocket. "Uh… well… "

Keep it together, dude! He was screaming at himself. Don't panic, and definitely don't Woge… He felt the impulse coming and he fought against it. Breathe. Stay calm. The worst she can say is no, right? In front of everybody? And move out and never speak to him again?

"The first time I met Rosalee, I couldn't imagine things ending up as they have. It just seemed to… out of the ordinary, you know? But…" He trailed off.

No, she was thinking. He couldn't be doing this... He would never… She felt her breath catch excitedly. Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh he was! Wait, no, hear him out… Don't Woge, don't Woge…

He suddenly seemed to find a solid emotion and resolutely dropped to one knee. It seemed like the entire rest of the party disappeared and it was just him and just her. He looked up at her, looking ravishing, and stated, with absolute certainty, "I'm glad we took that chance. I love you, Rosalee, and I want to love you even more, every day for the rest of our lives. Rosalee Calvert, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He extended the item he had been fidgeting with, a ring box, open, revealing a beautifully intricate sapphire ring. Her birthstone, September. It was flanked by two small diamonds. She couldn't tell, but the setting looked old. Vintage. Antique, even. He had a lot of inherited stuff, so it could be an heirloom of some sort…

She was so drawn into the ring's beauty she forgot to speak. She stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity to Monroe. She didn't like the ring, did she? He had looked carefully through his ancestors' jewelry to find the piece most suited to her. He took the sapphire from another piece. He had set it himself while she was at the shop. She had wanted a diamond, hadn't she? She didn't want to get married. They hadn't discussed it in depth, but he thought she wanted to get married…

He was so busy freaking out inside his own head that he didn't notice she had knelt on the floor with him, tears streaming down her face, cutting flesh-colored lines in the white makeup, when she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Yes," she whispered. "YES!" she repeated, slightly louder. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she punctuated each yes with a kiss. All around them laughed, cheered, and applauded the happy couple. Nobody knew who was more surprised- Rosalee for being proposed to, or Monroe that she said yes. But really, why wouldn't she? They clearly adored each other and had been through a lot together, drawing them closer together, forging a strong bond.

After the party had dispersed into the night, with many congratulations, well-wishes, and promises of guidance and assistance, Rosalee found Monroe putting some perishable items into the refrigerator.

"I think that was the best party ever," she commented. They were both still in costume, and she had an idea… "What do you think, Mr. Addams?"

He smiled. "If you think that was a great party, wait 'til you see the wedding reception, Cara Mia." Oh, he was game to play along… but crap, she didn't know much French…

"I'm sure it will have a certain… je ne sais quoi…" He walked over, still smiling. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Rosalee, you spoke French!" He kissed up her arm.

"Oui!" she giggled.

"I think this calls for a celebration, Querida!" He swept her up, honeymoon style, costume and all, and carried her upstairs to their bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Monroe came to with a start. He was in his bed. He was cold. Holy shit, he was naked. He reached for a blanket and realized he couldn't move his arms. They were over his head. Handcuffed to the bed. What the hell? Where was Rosalee? Was she okay? What happened?

He calmed down and sniffed the air. Okay, he couldn't see her, but he could hear her moving around the bathroom. He could also smell her. She smelled like desire, want. Strong, like a teenager bathed in body spray, but natural, real, pure. She wanted him, badly; and her body was doing everything in its power to make sure he wanted her in equal measure. He smelled no fear. Okay. She had done this to him. He relaxed marginally, knowing she was safe. Marginally, because he still didn't like this set-up.

Where had she found the handcuffs? They had been a gag gift from Hank and Nick at his Bachelor Party. They had laughed raucously at his embarrassment at being presented police grade handcuffs, the kind that could only be opened by a key. She had indeed proven to be a lady in the streets/ freak in the sheets type. He attributed it to her wild past, but he had been wild once, too... They had experimented with other things (role playing was his favorite thing after the night of their engagement spent as Morticia and Gomez Addams) but bondage had not yet come up...

Returning to the present moment, he heard the bathroom door open. He felt his jaw drop and his brain short-circuited. His already beautiful wife stood before him dressed in a bustier, garter belt, fishnets, a feather boa, and heels. All red. His favorite. She was positively awash in the smell of desire and sex. Did she want him to Woge? She couldn't if she intended to keep him restrained. He'd broken out of similar handcuffs before...

As Rosalee stood before him, she saw him trying his best not to Woge. She smiled to herself. He was staring at her like… well, a hungry wolf. She liked this. She stepped closer.

As she drew closer, he became aware of three additional details: one, she wore a garter belt but no panties; two, she had waxed... that was new; and three, the keys to the handcuffs were hanging around her neck. He felt his baser self react, as blood fled from his brain and down his body. He vaguely remembered now, hearing something like this before. This was why female Fuchsbau were considered a great catch- every so often, they would go into heat or something similar and basically had to fuck until their bodies said stop. The guys who had told him this over beers and cigarettes had also mentioned it was always toward the end of January. "Man," they had slurred, "why do you think so many of them have birthdays in September?"

With that memory coming back, Monroe started to panic. She wanted to breed! They hadn't talked about kids! Well, they had, as part of premarital counseling, but not recently... They wanted kids, but so soon? He needed to calm down. She could make herself a morning-after concoction... Right now, he needed to relax and give her what she wanted... If he didn't, who knows what she'd do. I mean, she'd already drugged him and handcuffed him... He closed his eyes and breathed in and out as slowly as he could.

She smelled his panic. She waited for him to relax, rubbing the feathers from the boa on her mound. It felt really good, she should remember to wax more often. She had forgotten how waxing, while painful, had intensified everything down there. She had never waxed for him, and he had never asked. She saw him register the situation and she smelled the fear dissipating. He took some deep breaths and licked his lips.

"Well, uh..." he said after what seemed like an eternity, "Come and get it."

That was what she had waited for, his blessing. She was crazed with lust, but she didn't want to violate him. She loved him too much for that.


	7. Chapter 7

She slunk over to him, her body accentuating the movement of her hips. She sat on the bed next to him, taking the boa off her neck and wrapping it around the base of his cock. It still wasn't quite fully erect, and if she was going to get where she needed to go, it was going to need to be harder. He shuddered at the sensation. She kissed the tip. He shuddered again. Suddenly, she bent her head and took him into her mouth as if she intended to swallow him whole. She used her hand to stroke what she couldn't fit into her mouth with the boa. He moaned.

At that moment, his phone started ringing. He feebly tried to reach for it before remembering he couldn't. Rosalee climbed onto his chest, straddling him, and grabbed the phone. Nick. Monroe had always been right about his sense of timing. She clicked answer and held the phone to her ear. Monroe started to protest, so she moved position so that her lower lips were on his. He looked shocked. He continued to try to talk, but her taste was flooding his mouth. This was interesting...

"Nick," Rosalee said darkly, "Monroe is indisposed. Goodbye." She hung up, powered the phone off, and tossed it into the hamper across the room. Monroe was still protesting into her pussy. It felt good. She ground herself into his mouth again, chuckling.

"He's a big Grimm, he can handle himself. I, however, cannot. I think I like this, though..." She backed up onto Monroe's chest and kissed him. She tasted her own juices, extra sweet, and he seemed nearly punch-drunk. "I have an idea..."

She climbed off his chest, turned around and climbed back on. They had given each other oral before, but had never tried a sixty-nine. No time like the present, she thought as she grabbed his manhood roughly with the boa once more.

Her pert little ass in his face, he could see what he had missed before- her lips and clit were swollen. She really did need to get laid. She tasted even better than usual... She put her mouth on him so he reciprocated. He ran his tongue along her swollen slit and flicked the nub at the bottom. She moaned around his cock. This was amazing! Why hadn't they done this before? She started sucking him, moving herself backward and forward into his face. He lifted his neck and stuck out his tongue. He proceeded to tongue-fuck her while she sucked him off. It felt so good for both of them...

Soon, his skilled tongue unravelled her. She slid off him, but they both knew she was far from satiated. She was going to want to be filled by him...

Below, Monroe vaguely heard car doors slam. He heard two men talking... They sounded suspiciously like... Oh, shit...

If Rosalee heard them, she didn't care. She raised herself above him, and with little warning impaled herself on him. She screamed, startling him. He was used to her being vocal, but she sounded like she was being murdered... Shit, shit, shit... Don't panic, don't panic...

He heard them open the door. He smelled their adrenaline. He knew they heard the erratic thumping as they came up the stairs... Oh, shit...

 


	8. Chapter 8

Nick was worried by Rosalee's tone, and then the phone went dead; Rosalee never hung up on him. The second call had gone to voicemail, so he and Hank wanted to make sure they were okay. Hank had repeatedly said he though they probably just wanted some alone time, but with all they had been through together Nick wanted to make sure.

When they got to the house, they got out of the car and stood debating what to do next. Then a scream pierced the night. Rosalee. She sounded pained. They entered the house and heard the sound of struggle above. Nick drew his gun and took the steps two at a time. The door to their bedroom was open a crack...

Nick cautiously opened the door, Hank beside him. Uh oh... they hadn't expected this. Before them Rosalee was wearing what could only be described as a hooker outfit, riding her husband like a woman possessed, her face to the ceiling, eyes closed. If she had noticed them, she didn't care enough to stop. Monroe... Monroe was a sight to behold. He was handcuffed to the bed at his wife's mercy. The only thing he wore otherwise was an expression of embarrassment that shifted to pure rage. He mouthed "GET OUT!" with a murderous look in his eyes. Nick and Hank backed away slowly and retreated down the stairs and out the door. They got in the car and sat quietly for a moment...

Hank was the first to speak. "The quiet ones are always the freaks, huh?" They started laughing. "He is going to kill us!"

"I'm more worried about her, but I don't think she noticed us."

"Well, she was occupied... I had no idea he... I mean... damn... Do you think they're all like that?"

"I'm not entirely sure I want to find out, but I will not let Juliette see any naked Wesen just in case..." They were quiet for a moment.

"Did you see they were using our gift? We'll have to ask how the like it." They laughed again and drove off to Aunt Marie's trailer.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Monroe couldn't imagine being more angry. First his wife drugs and binds him... Then his friend come barging in and watched like this was some sort of cheap porno! He didn't know how long they'd actually stood there, but it felt like a decent eternity. He was embarrassed and enraged. How dare they stare at his mate? She was his. The animal part of him was glad they'd seen it, seen she wanted only him, and he could satisfy her. No further mates need apply. Look at her now, moaning on top of HIM, touching herself on top of HIM, her beautiful breasts spilling over the top of the bustier. One day, those same breasts would feed HIS young. He wanted her to have his children; that would definitely mark her as his. He started bucking his hips to meet hers. She gasped at his sudden enthusiasm. He thrust harder. She was going to come again, he could feel her walls tightening around him. She rubbed herself frantically and moaned. He was pleasing her. He kept her frantic pace and she shuddered against him. She collapsed onto his chest, panting, but with him still inside.

As she came down from the wave, the logical part of her was finally able to take over long enough to gasp out,

"I need you to come for me. You have to."

As she panted on his chest he slowed down his hips; he was still thrusting, but now they were slow, measured. He was letting her recover. She could see his hands looked like they were losing circulation, so she took the key from her neck and bent forward to undo the handcuffs. As she did, one of her breasts liberated itself from the bustier near his mouth. He took the nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. It was very distracting, trying to undo the handcuffs while he was doing that, but she managed, offering apologetic kisses to his purple wrists. He was going to have some bruising. Oops. She sat up, and her nipple slipped from his mouth. When she looked back down to see his face, she found she was no longer just having sex with her husband- now she was having sex with a Wesen, and a Blutbad at that. She was in for it now.

He had been able to keep from doing a Woge thus far, but when she had taken her nipple away from his mouth, he couldn't help it. In a swift movement he flipped her on her back and knelt on the bed, towering above her, cock straight and hard as a lead pipe. She suddenly looked frightened. He stopped. No, he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted her to be his. He pulled himself together and shifted back to himself, breathing heavily. She relaxed a little. She still couldn't turn off the drive to mount him again, but she felt she at least owed him this. He bent down and kissed her. Slowly, sweetly, as he usually did when they were making love. He hadn't meant to Woge on her. However, she deserved it, drugging him, binding him, wearing red, not offering explanation...

She felt his hands undoing the bustier. She let him remove it. And the garter belt. And the fishnets. Now she was as naked as he was. He flipped her over so her back was to his chest. He continued to kiss her neck as he stroked her breasts and played with her clit and lips, swirling his fingers lazily around and dipping inside. She knew what was coming. She knew what would finally satisfy both of them; sometimes the only way to go was primal.

She sat up and moved to position herself. She made a movement similar to a Downward Dog in yoga, approximating what in domestic dogs was called a play bow. But for foxes and wolves it was an invitation. She felt him move behind her, but was shocked when his tongue touched her clit once more. He then lightly bit her ass as he got into his position.

"Sorry," he said, "I needed another taste." He placed his hands on her waist, positioned himself at her entrance, and buried himself in her. His logical mind once again was being so overrun by thoughts, but this time they started spilling out his mouth. Rosalee heard him muttering and turned to watch him. His eyes were closed, and he was pumping fairly hard, but he was definitely saying something. He started getting louder.

"Mine. Only mine. My mate. Oh God..." He leaned forward onto her back. He nipped her neck and wrapped his arms around her. He was still repeating himself, hugging her to him. One hand grabbed her breast, the other snaked down to her clit once more. She need him to come but he wanted her to come for him once more. She suddenly realized what would send him over the edge.

"Yes," she hissed, forcing herself back into him, "yours. All yours. No other can have me. Forever, all yours."

Just as she'd hope, his pace quickened at her reassurance. They kept talking to each other, confirming repeatedly that they owned the other. She felt herself tighten again. She also felt him getting close, too. She was never sure how she had done it, but she somehow flipped herself over on his cock so they came face to face arms wrapped around each other. He seemed as surprised as she was. They both felt the chemicals shoot through their bodies, warming them to the core. He kissed her as they panted, clinging to each other. She felt the warmth of his seed spreading insider her, causing her lust dissipate. Her biological imperative has been fulfilled and turned itself off. Like a light switch.

Now she could talk to him rationally.


	10. Chapter 10

Monroe fell back on the bed and pulled a blanket over himself. To save money, they kept the house a little on the chilly side and piled their bed with blankets. A couple of them, thick quilts, had been wedding gifts from the Eisbiber community. Rosalee turned off the light and slid under the blanket next to him. She didn't know where to start. Fortunately, he did.

"I'm going to say that was incredibly interesting." He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I'm.. I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I hadn't had one in a long time, so I just… forgot. When my life normalized…" She paused as he started laughing. Soon, they were both giggling. The Fuchsbau had married the Blutbad and helped the Grimm and a pair of Kehrseite solve crimes. Yep, normal. "You know what I mean!" She lightly punched his arm.

When they stopped giggling, Monroe got very serious. "Well, now that you're, um, bred, what do you want to do? I mean, we do want kids, but it's also not like this is the only time you can get pregnant… is it?"

She had to think for a moment. "I am part Kehrseite on both sides, but I don't know if that's enough of an override, you know? There's also no guarantee that I will definitely get pregnant during Entzünden… do you want to just wait see what happens?"

He looked conflicted, but he looked deep into her eyes and took her hand into his. "Whatever makes you happy, my Queen. What can't we face when we're together?"

She smiled again, "There's nothing we can't face… except for bunnies!"

He rolled his eyes. "No more Buffy reruns for you! And by the way, where did you find the handcuffs?"

"They were in a bag of some wedding presents we still don't know what to do with. Where did YOU get them?"

"Nick and Hank. Bachelor party gift."

"Which reminds me, you should call Nick back…" She interrupted herself with a yawn.

"Honey, it's three in the morning. I'll call him later. We should sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

Monroe woke up around 7. Later than usual for him, but last night had worn him out. He looked at Rosalee, still naked but burrowed deep under their many blankets. He got out of bed quietly, stretched, put on his robe, and dug his phone out of the hamper and turned it on. Voicemail from Nick. Well, he had to face him sometime…

He dialed Nick's number. God, this was going to be awkward. Maybe if he was lucky, he wouldn't pick…

"Uh, hi, Monroe." Crap.

"Uh, did you, uh, need something last night?" He asked feebly.

"Actually, it wasn't super-important. I found the answer in a book in Aunt Marie's trailer. But we wanted to make sure you both we okay. Rosalee didn't quite sound like herself and hung up on me, so we were worried. Then, when we went to check on you, she was screaming like she was being murdered…"

"Uh, yeah. Entzünden. Apparently it's a Fuchsbau thing…" Monroe could almost hear Nick puzzling it out. "It means Fire or Spark or Burning or…" He fumbled for words. God, this was so private.

"Wait, you're saying she's  _in heat_?"

"Um, yeah, and if they're in Entzünden, uh, they'll do anything to get what they need and they won't stop until they're good and done. Like, um, drug uncooperative husbands."

Nick was quiet for a moment. A long moment. This is getting awkward…

"Well, at least I'm glad to see you're enjoying your present. Been meaning to ask you about that."

"Oh, screw you, dude."

"No thanks. Save it for your wife."

"If you tell her you saw us, I swear I will kill you both and serve you for dinner at a soup kitchen." Nick laughed.

"Not if I can get to Aunt Marie's trailer first. Go tend to Rosalee, we'll catch up later."

God. Nick was a great friend, but damn he had an awful sense of timing…


	12. Chapter 12

Rosalee woke to an empty bed. Well, that part wasn't really unusual; Monroe still tried to keep as much of his routine as possible.

What was unusual is that he was already at his desk, fiddling with the watch from yesterday. Only now he was smiling and obviously much more relaxed.

As she drew up behind him, he closed it and wound it carefully. He grinned like an idiot when it started ticking steadily.

He turned to her. "You inspired me. You'll never guess what I was missing."

"What?"

"All I needed was a screw."

They laughed as they walked hand in hand into the kitchen to make breakfast.


	13. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe wins a game of chess.

Monroe wasn't quite sure what caused him to snap. Maybe it was the way her hair kept falling into her eyes as she concentrated on the chessboard in front of her. Maybe it was her biting her bottom lip as she attempted to weasel her way out of a check. Maybe it was her fingers stroking the smooth onyx pieces in the flickering candlelight. Maybe it was the thrill of knowing he had won the game: he had played chess long enough to know the game was his about seven moves ago. Whatever it was, when Rosalee sighed and laid down her king, he let his animal impulses take over.  
He stood, dramatically swept the chess pieces off the table onto the rug, and took a step toward her. She had a defiant glint in her eye, silently daring him to do his worst. He pulled her from her chair and into a rough kiss, pressing his body against hers. She did not reciprocate. His hands found her lapels and he pulled as hard as he could; the buttons popped and scattered, leaving her standing in a skirt and a ripped shirt with her sexy red lace bra exposed. His favorite. He picked her up and gently placed her on the table. He could smell her desire rising. He had never gone so far as to rip one of her shirts before. She started to breathe heavily as he removed his shirt. He then leaned forward and gently bit her neck while his hands roamed up her skirt. He found her underwear and roughly pulled them off. The smell of her was so delicious, he had to have her right then. He unzipped his pants, and pulled out his cock. It was stiff and throbbing for this beautiful woman before him. Without a word, he held her legs open and probed her with the tip of his manhood. She sat up more fully, braced herself with her arms behind her, and nodded; he buried himself within her, feeling her slick muscles welcome him home once more.  
Rosalee wrapped her bare legs around his khakis, pulling him closer as he pumped hard. He kept one hand on her thigh and the other grasped at her red lacy bra. He ran his fingers over the fabric before sliding his hand under it and taking her breast into his hand. He rubbed the nipple with his thumb before biting her neck once more while continuing to drive into her. Rosalee reached up and unhooked her bra, allowing her breasts to bounce freely in response to his thrusts. His hands left her breast and went back to her thighs, pounding harder into her willing pussy. Rosalee began rubbing her feet along his ass, enjoying the sensation of the khaki beneath her bare toes; it made her simultaneously feel powerful and vulnerable. Her lips met Monroe's, and this time she reciprocated the kiss as one of his large hands found her clit and started applying pressure. She pulled him closer as she careened over the edge, moaning loudly. She grasped his neck, panting, as he continued to move within her. She nibbled at his earlobes, which seemed to spur him on. A few minutes later, he came as well, leaning on the table and whispering her name into her hair. They stayed in that position for a few moments as Monroe continued to kiss her neck. After he withdrew from her, she smiled and asked:  
"If that's what happens when I lose at chess, what happens when I win?" He smiled back lovingly but shook his head.  
"I don't know if we'll ever find out, but you're welcome to try." He laughed as she put on a ridiculous fake pout, and helped her off the table. "Best two out of three?"


End file.
